SHEIK'S BIG DICK
by Judyfr4nk3nbutt90
Summary: Tingle is on the moon. Sheik has a huge dick. Watch out for cows.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HAIY GUISE!! I'm back with another great fanfic!!! I really poured my heart and soul into this one, guys. I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I'M SORRY I KILLED OFF SESHOUMARU!!!! He was my favorite character, too. :(

-- 3 Judy

* * *

It was a cool crisp evening on the moon. Tingle lay among his horde of treasure admiring the way his rupees glimmered in the starlight. He, caressed them, stroked them spastically. One of the cows let out a sleepy moan.

Meanwhile, Shiek admired his dick. His dick was enormous. He was quite proud of this fact, and did not hesitate to flaunt how glorious his massive member was. Everyone in Hyrule had become so jealous of his dick that they banished him to the moon. Sheik felt this was slightly unfair, considering how random fellows often mistook him for a girl. This was actually how he got into the slightly rude habit of pulling out his unbelievably huge, inconceivably massive reproductive organ. Oh what beautiful music he played with it! His audience, however, just didn't seem to appreciate his art. Especially when they got splooged on, which was often.

So here he was, sulking on the moon, trying desperately to be aroused by the cows. They did nothing for him, though, the way they relentlessly chewed their cud, wandering among the moon grass and letting out loud, flatulent, belches and toots. They were disgusting cows and Sheik hated them. Just looking at them made him soft and flaccid.

But enough about the discusting moon cows. Either Sheek had been here too long or someone was singing to themselves.

Tiingle loved singing. He loved it so much that it made him cum all over his rupees. This was impressive because he was wareing pants at the time.

"Tingle-ingle koololim-PAH!" the squat little man moaned.

Someone WAS singing! Sheik lept over the cows joyously. Finally, someone to share his big dick with!

Tingle was fairly surprised when the tall, lanky, incredibly well-toned ninja-wannabie leapt out from behind a cow and sat on Tingle grinning from ear to ear, though Sheik was wearing a scarf around his face and Tingle couldn't actually see this.

"Um, hello! Kooloolimpah!" Tingle gasped in surprise.

"HI!" Shouted Sheik. "GUESS WAHT?!"

Tingle thought for a moment and before he could come up with a good guess Sheik spouted "I HAVE A HUGE DICK!!" Tingle smiled nervously. "WANNA SEE IT?!11!!!!" Sheik pulled it out. It was indeed quite big.

TO BE CONTINUED....?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Note: YOUR TURN

BEN

-JFB

* * *

It was a lovely day to sell masks on the moon, thought the Happy Mask Salesman. It would have been a perfect day to sell masks on the moon, if the cows had had any money, that is.

For hours the perpetually grinning seller of masks had approached the grass-chewing bovines, and although most of them did seem to take an interest in his wares not a one of them had enough rupees.

Defeated, Happy sat himself underneath the moon tree to sulk.

So he sulked.

And he sulked.

He sulked harder than anyone had sulked in the history of sulking.

Happy kept sulking until he heard a familiar, unmistakable jingle. A jingle that was gradually growing louder, moving closer to him.

Happy grinned broadly. Someone on the moon had rupees, a LOT of rupees. And by the goddesses, he was going to sell that person a mask. The best damn mask there was!

Tingle ran as fast as his tiny, dainty little legs would carry him. Which was not very fast at all. To be fair, he was encumbered by the gigantic pack on his back, but there was no way in the Dark World he would leave his precious rupees behind.

The cause of the little green man's flight should be obvious to those of you who have read the previous chapter. Indeed, a naked, boastful Shiek was hot on his tail, still eagar to share that which the goddesses had so graciously given him.

And so Tingle fled through the tall moon grass, not knowing he was running a path right to-

"Why hellooooooooooooooooooooo~! You look like you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

-The Happy Mask Salesman.

Tingle looked up into Happy's slitted eyes, a terrible thing to do, and was instantly frozen in place. Searching for the willpower to move, Tingle stammered "Uh, h-hullo, ingle!"

Happy grinned a grin so horrific it defied description.

"You seem to been in quite the hurry, my little friend," Happy purred, "But you're legs cannot carry you as quickly as you would like, am I right?"

Tingle swallowed his panic, "I, uh, yes? Limpah?"

"Oh ho ho," the Mask Salesman cackled, "I have a mask that I'm sure could... help you..."

Happy reached a hand inside his enormous pack, and slick as a snake retrieved a certain bunnyesque mask.

Without realizing he was speaking, the question "How much is it?" escaped Tingle's numb lips.

Happy could only smile.

The next thing Tingle knew, he was alone in the tall moon grass, holding some kind of bunny-ish hat. His bag, which held every last rupee he owned, was nowhere to be seen.

And Shiek has caught up with him.

"WE HAVE TO ESCAPE THA MOOOOOOOON!11one!" Sheek roared, "GRAB HOLD OF ME, FAIRY-MAN!"

Before Tingle could respond or otherwise object, Shiek dramatically scooped the little fellow into his arms. But how were they to escape the moon?

How do you think?

With two powerful strokes, Shiek ejaculated forcefully onto the moon's surface. Forcefully enough that he (and Tingle) shot off the ground and excaped the pull of the moon's gravitational field!

As the two of them floated safely down into Hyrule Field, Tingle wept, "Myyyyy ruuuuuupeeeeeeeeees, limpah... Myyyyy !

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
